


Schlaf

by spoongobrrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Eating Disorder, Family shit, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoongobrrr/pseuds/spoongobrrr
Summary: Wilbur is having problems sleeping. *I am horrible at summaries.*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short thing so don't expect too much. TW FOR ED, AND SLEEP ISSUES.

Wilbur laid there, staring up at the blank, empty ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. Thoughts were spinning through his head, and yet, there was nothing he could do about it. Sleep wasn’t going to take him, at least, not now. Of course, he supposed this was just the sort of thing that could be waited out. Wilbur let out a quiet laugh. “I’m so tired, and yet, I can’t sleep. How ironic is that.”  
Eventually, the sun rose from behind the trees, and Wilbur sat up. He didn’t even get a few minutes of sleep, but to him, this wasn’t unusual. Quickly, he stood and stretched. A long night like that could really do something to my back, Wilbur thought, smirking. Philza peered in as the lanky boy cracked his neck. “Okay,” Philza stepped in, “that was gross. Anyways, breakfast is ready downstairs if you want to eat something.”  
“Cool. I should be down there in a couple of minutes.” Philza nodded his head and quietly shut the door, as the two boys next door were still asleep. Wilbur yawned and changed into a brown sweater with some gray sweatpants just to look slightly more presentable.  
“Hey,” Techno said, not even bothering to look up. Wilbur said nothing and sat down at the large table. Before anyone came, Wilbur wanted to eat. At least a little bit of something would do. He couldn’t bear to eat in front of anyone, let alone his little brothers. As quickly as one can do, he grabbed a couple of small sausages and a singular egg from the center and scarfed them down. Without a second thought, he gulped some water down and sat back in his chair. Okay, he thought, there were roughly 170 calories in the sausage links, and 80 calories in that egg. So for today, that would be 250 calories. Wilbur grimaced but kept the food down. That was probably going to be it for the day. Any more food and he was going to freak out.  
Tubbo and Tommy came stumbling down the stairs. “Oy,” Tommy shouted, “save some for us, would ya?” Tommy playfully shoved Wilbur and sat down.  
“Good morning, Wilbur. I hope you slept well last night,” Tubbo said gently.  
Wilbur shook his head a little and smiled at Tubbo. “Meh, I could’ve done better, but it wasn’t bad at all.” Tubbo smiled brightly and sat down next to Tommy. Everyone was eating happily, and chatter was filling the air. Wilbur smiled happily at the sound and joined in the conversation.


	2. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's sleep issues are getting increasingly worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not liking this story very much to be perfectly honest. I'll add a little more to it, but I may never return, so don't expect anything big.

Breakfast had just finished and people were beginning to put their dishes away. Wilbur stood up, but he had to steady himself. His vision was going a little dark. Heh, I must’ve stood up a little too fast, Wilbur thought. If he had to guess, he’d been awake for probably a little longer than 24 hours. Wilbur was actually quite sleepy, but he just couldn’t sleep. Something was preventing him from sleeping at all. Of course, he felt a little off, but eventually, he would go back to sleep. That’s what had always happened in the past.   
Snapping him away from his thoughts, Tommy shouted, “Wilbur, bring your shit over here!”  
“Shut up, Tommy!” Wilbur snapped. Tommy looked startled and took a step back. “Ah, I’m sorry Tommy. I didn’t mean to snap,” Wilbur took a step towards Tommy in an act to comfort him.   
“It’s fine, Wilbur. It doesn’t matter,” Tommy brushed past him, ignoring his stutters of apologies.   
Wilbur stood there, worried. He didn’t know what he did wrong. Tommy seemed really upset, but he already apologized? Was there something else he did?   
Wilbur rubbed his temples and tried to focus himself. He knew that the lack of sleep wasn’t helping with his temper. He sighed deeply and started to clean up all the dishes. It may not have been his job that day, but he needed to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone finish this for me. I really don't want to. Just take the storyline of Wilbur going crazy from sleep deprivation living with SBI.


End file.
